Folding knives are well-known having two handle segments that are pivotally attached to one end of a blade and which rotate in opposite directions between a closed position in which the handles fully enclose the blade to an open position in which they form an extended handle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 229,706, No. 881,294, No. 1,665,955, and No. 274,249. In the knives shown in each of these prior art patents, the handle is in two sections which, in the operative position, extend parallel to each other and are pivotally joined at one end to one end of the knife blade. The two handle sections can be rotated in opposite directions away from each other through 180.degree. to a closed position in which they fully enclose the blade of the knife. Optionally, some kind of latching arrangement holds the outer ends of the handle segments together when they are extended in the open position or rotated into the closed position. This arrangement requires that each of the handle sections be separately rotated through 180.degree. between its opened and closed positions. Separately maneuvering the two handle sections between the two positions can be awkward and even hazardous. The maneuver usually requires the use of both hands to grasp each of the handle segments, and care must be taken to make sure that the fingers do not come in contact with the cutting edge of the blade in moving the handle segments into the closed position.